New Looney Tunes Episode Guide and List
This page features a list of the episodes in New Looney Tunes/Wabbit. Note: The episodes should be listed on chart with one sentence descriptions. Note: A new sandbox is currently in work to replace this page. Season 1 In the United States, Season 1 premiered on Cartoon Network on September 21, 2015 and ended on January 26, 2018 on Boomerang. # Buddha Bugs, Now and Zen (September 21st, 2015) # The Inside Bugs, Sun Valley Freeze (September 21st, 2015) # St. Bugs and the Dragon, Leaf It Alone (September 22nd, 2015) # The Bigfoot in Bed, World Wide Wabbit (September 22nd, 2015) # For the Love of Acorns, The Game is a Foot (September 23rd, 2015) # The Grim Rabbit, The Wringer (September 24th, 2015) # White House Wabbit, Bugsbarian (September 25th, 2015) # Not Lyin' Lion, Ice Ice Bunny (September 28th, 2015) # Wabbit's Wild, All Belts are Off (September 29th, 2015) # Wabbit's Best Friend, Annoying Ex-Boydfriend (September 30th, 2015) # Bugs vs. Snail, To Catch a Fairy (October 1st, 2015) # Bugs in the Garden, Scarecrow (October 2nd, 2015) # Painter Paint Hare, The Spy Who Bugged Me (October 8th, 2015) # Hareplane Mode, Bugs of Steel (October 15th, 2015) # Big Troubles, Manner Maid (October 22nd, 2015) # Bugsfoot, Grim on Vacation (November 9th, 2015) # Carrot Before the Horse, Trunk with Power (November 16th, 2015) # Snow Wabbit, Aromatherapest (November 23rd, 2015) # Raising Your Spirits, Dust Bugster (November 30th, 2015) # Computer Bugs, Oils Well That Ends Well (February 27th, 2016) # Your Bunny or Your Life, Misjudgment Day (March 5th, 2016) # Splashwater Bugs, Fwee Wange Wabbit (March 12th, 2016) # Beaver Fever, Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel (April 7th, 2017) # Pain & Treasure, Office Rocker (April 7th, 2017) # Survivalist of the Fittest, The IMPoster (April 7th, 2017) # Bugs Over Par, Fast Feud (April 7th, 2017) # Sir Littlechin: Griffin Hunter, Bugs in Time (July 12th, 2017)http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/boomerang-july-2017-premiere-info.5606942/#post-85470532 # Airpork Security, Home a Clone (July 12th, 2017) # Bugs on Ice, Bug Scouts (July 13th, 2017) # For Whom the Bugs Trolls, To Beach His Own (July 13th, 2017) # Five Star Bugs, Yoga to Be Kidding Me (July 14th, 2017) # Rabbits of the Lost Ark, Appropriate Technology (July 14th, 2017) # Pork in the Road, Squeaks Upon a Star (July 14th, 2017) # Mile Hi Grub, Pole Position (July 15th, 2017) # Thirst Things First, Bugs of Chance (July 15th, 2017) # Bugs for Mayor, The Lepra-Con (July 15th, 2017) # Squeak Show, Rodeo Bugs (July 18th, 2017) # Slugsworthy's Mega Mansion, Wile E.'s Walnuts (July 18th, 2017) # Just One of Those Days, Mooch Housin' Syndrome (July 18th, 2017) # Sir Littlechin: Unicorn Hunter, Erin Go Bugs (January 23rd, 2018) # Proud to Be a Coal Miner's Wabbit, Cabin Fervor (January 23rd, 2018) # The Grand Barbari-yon, Giant Rabbit Hunters (January 24th, 2018) # Amusement Pork, Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me (January 24th, 2018) # 'Tis the Seasoning, Winter Blunderland (November 30th, 2017) # Ear! We! Go!, Hare Band (January 23rd, 2018) # Bugs in the Petting Zoo, Hawaiian Ice (January 23rd, 2018) # Quiet the Undertaking, Bugs Bunny? (January 25th, 2018) # Wet Feet, There's a Soccer Born Every Minute (January 25th, 2018) # Pork Lift, Thes in the City (January 26th, 2018) # Elmer's Fuddge, Angelo the Mighty Flea (January 26th, 2018) # Gorky Pork, Hard Hat Hare (January 27th, 2018) # Porky's Duck-Livery Service, The Wabbit Who Would Be King (January 27th, 2018) Notes * Episodes 1-15, 17, and 43-52 use the traditional version of the season 1 theme song, episodes 16 and 18-25 use the country version of the season 1 theme song, and episodes 26-42 use the rock version of the season 1 theme song. * Episodes 1-32 have a 2015 copyright, and episodes 33-52 have a 2016 copyright. * Episodes 27-39 have been available to watch on the Boomerang SVOD starting December 21, 2017. * Episode 44 was available to watch on the Boomerang SVOD from November 30, 2017 - December 21, 2017. The episode also aired on the Boomerang TV channel on November 30, 2017. Season 2 In the United States, Season 2 premiered on Boomerang on January 27, 2018 with the episode "Love Is in the Hare"/"Valentine's Dayffy". # Pigmallian, Bugs the Gladiator (TBA) # A Duck in the Penthouse, Tour De Bugs (TBA) # Knight and Duck, The Color of Bunny (TBA) # Sam and the Bullet Train, Swine Dining (TBA) # Love Is in the Hare, Valentine's Dayffy (January 27th, 2018) # Bigs Bunny, Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere (TBA) # Porky the Disorderly, Game, Set, Wabbit (TBA) # Lucky Duck, Free Range Foghorn (TBA) # Love It or Survivalist It, The Porklight (TBA) # Best Bugs, Lewis and Pork (TBA) # Daffy the Stowaway, Superscooter 3000 (TBA) # Hoggin' the Road, Timmmmmmbugs (TBA) # Easter Bunny Imposter, Easter Tweets (TBA) # Hoarder Up, Cougar, Cougar (TBA) # The Wedding Quacksher, The Food Notwork (TBA) # A Duck in the Aquarium, The BreezeHammer (TBA) # Quantum Sheep, Houston, We Have a Duck Problem (TBA) # 10-4 Good Bunny, Gold Medal Wabbit (TBA) # Cyrano de Bugs, Point Duck Percent (TBA) # Sir Littlechin and The Kraken, Crouching Porky, Hidden Daffy (TBA) # King Nutininkommen, Greenhouse Gasbag (TBA) # AbracaWabbit, Ponce de Calzone (TBA) # For the Love of Fraud, Not So Special Delivery (TBA) # One Carroter in Search of an Artist, The Duck Days of Summer # Etiquette Shmetiquette, Daffy in the Science Museum # Tad the Bachelor, Affaire du Jour # Top Bugs, Slugsmoby # Rhoda Rage, Good Duck to You Cirque # Then Things Got Weird, Duck Duck Ghost # Acme Instant, When Marvin Comes Martian In # The Knight Time Is the Right Time, The Pepé Le Pew Affair # Hamsters, Bugs Baked # Vampire Me Love, Tad Tucker Workout # Canadian Bacon, Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe # Hip Hop Hare (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) # Gettin' Your Goat, Spelunkheads # Loon Raker, Angry Bird # Area Fifty Run, Porker in the Court # Tad the Skydiver, Duck of the Flies # Daffy in the Bayou, Bugs the Sherpa # You Can't Train a Pig, Copy Quack # Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix, Looney Luau # Amaduckus, Fowl Me Once # Daffy the Gaucho, Free Slugsworthy # Love Makes Me Daffy, Ghengis Cal # You're Kiln Me, Better Late Than Never # Deduce, Part Deuce, Number One Grandpa # Porky and Thes (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) # Men in Quack, Littlechin and the Wood Fairy # Tweet Team (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) # Downton Wabby, Fowl Me Twice # Hare to the Throne (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) http://www.linternaute.com/television/serie-bugs-une-production-looney-tunes-p3329528/#1 Notes *The first 8 episodes of Season 2 have a 2016 copyright. Season 3 '''Note: These episodes have been http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/person/14559%7C0/Jeff-Bergman/filmography.html announced but no order has been instated. *"Cal the Viking" *"The Towering Hamsterno" *"Dorlock and the Disorient Express" *"Daffy Duck: Motivational Guru" *"Rhoda's Road House" *"Viktor the Science Swede" *"Point Beak" *"Bunny Man" *"Regatta de Rabbit" *"Quagmire of Solace" *"When Irish Eyes Are Swinin'" *"Claire de Loon" References Category:Wabbit Episodes Category:New Looney Tunes Season 1 Episodes Category:New Looney Tunes Season 2 Episodes Category:New Looney Tunes Category:Wabbit- A Looney Tunes Production